Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears
"Bears Will Be Bears" is the second episode of season one of the supernatural fantasy series Grimm. It was directed by Norberto Barba and written by David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf. It first aired on Friday, November 4th, 2011. In this episode, two young lovers break into the Rabe residence and avail themselves of the family's riches. Unaware that the Rabes are a family of jagerbars, they come home and abduct Rocky Babb, forcing his girlfriend, Gilda Darner to flee the scene. Nick Burkhardt investigates the missing persons' case and has to rely upon Monroe to not only give him crash course on jagerbar culture, but also to keep an eye on his ailing Aunt Marie who is the target of assassins. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc one of the Grimm: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Opening narration: "She looked in the window, and then peeped through the keyhole; seeing nobody in the house, she lifted the latch". * This is the first episode of Grimm directed by Norberto Barba. His next work is episode 1x13, "Three Coins in a Fuchsbau". * This is the second episode of Grimm co-written by David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf. Their next episode is 1x6, "Danse Macabre". * Actor John R. Lewis is uncredited for his participation in this episode. He has also made uncredited appearances in episodes of Leverage, which stars Jekyll actress Gina Bellman as well as former Angel baddie Christian Kane. * First episodic television work for actor Alexander Mendeluk. * Rabe is an anagram for bear. * Final appearance of Marie Kessler; dies in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "Boys will be boys". * The premise of this episode draws inspiration from the fairy tale The Story of the Three Bears, often referred to as Goldilocks and the Three Bears. The story was first composed as a narrative by British author and poet Robert Southey. The dynamic of the four central characters have changed several times over the course of it's publication. Southey's original story was that of three bear bachelors and an intrusive elderly woman who trespasses upon their home. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * References 1534 Wilder Road; 418 Hildabrand; 2011; Adalind Schade; Barry Rabe; Bears; Blutbad; Captain; Detective; Diane Rabb; Doctor; Doctor Rose; Eddie Monroe; Frank Rabe; Gilda Darner; Grimms; Hank Griffin; Hexenbiest; Hospital; Jagerbar; Jagerbar ceremonial claw; Jason Colbert; Juliette Silverton; Marie Kessler; Nick Burkhardt; Nightmares; Officer; Oregon; Police officer; Portland; Priest; Rabe residence; Rocky Babb; Roh-Hatz; Sean Renard; Sergeant; Sergeant Wu; Severed limbs; T.B. Colbert; Thug; Werewolves; Wesen ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:Norberto Barba Category:David Greenwalt Category:Jim Kouf Category:Norberto Barba Category:Alan DiFiore Category:Dan E. Fesman Category:Sarah Goldfinger Category:David Greenwalt Category:Sean Hayes Category:Julie Herlocker Category:Jim Kouf Category:Cameron Litvack Category:Todd Milliner Category:Steve Oster Category:Naren Shankar Category:Thania St. John Category:Bettina Zachariah Category:David Giuntoli Category:Russell Hornsby Category:Elizabeth Tulloch Category:Silas Weir Mitchell Category:Sasha Roiz Category:Reggie Lee Category:Currie Graham Category:Amy Gumenick Category:Claire Coffee Category:Parker Bagley Category:Ayanna Berkshire Category:Alexander Mendeluk Category:Kate Burton Category:Eric Schniewind Category:Rich Cashin Category:Jodie Harwood Category:Robbie Clark Category:Ethan Atkinson Category:Jake Street Category:Keith Cox Category:J.J. Morris Category:Matt Baker Category:Episodes with crew categories